


Bright Light, Strong Will

by Shizukana2203



Series: Welcome to Watchtower High [4]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizukana2203/pseuds/Shizukana2203
Summary: Hal has had his own nightmares in the past. Luckily for him, Wally's a good listener.Follow up to Fast Feet, but it can be read as a standalone.





	Bright Light, Strong Will

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy, this did NOT want to be written. This is the first of several fics that I wrote as part of NaNoWriMo. My NaNo aim was to have all the backstory fics done and ready to publish by the end - unfortunately, that didn't happen. I got a good chunk of them done, however, and they will be uploaded in short order.
> 
> As always, please go yell at me on Tumblr if you want specific things to be written! I welcome critisism, submissions and asks.

"Dad! No!"

Hal sat up, wide eyed and panting. His gaze, bright with fear, flicked over his surroundings, taking in the dark room with posters of aircraft covering the green walls, the model airplanes littering the desk and shelves, the half open closet next to the door, the bottom end of a blow up mattress peeking out.

His bedroom.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and fell backwards, his head thumping against his pillow as an arm rose to cover his eyes. It had been several years since the incident occurred, why was he dreaming about it now?

"Hal? You okay?"

_"Shit, Wally."_

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a nightmare."

The bed creaked as the redhead climbed onto it from the mattress, sitting cross-legged at the foot as he looked at the older boy in concern.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Hal sighed, sitting up again and hunching over.

"Yeah, okay."

He hugged his knees to his chest, allowing the memories to surface.

"I never told you what happened to my dad, did I?"

Wally shook his head. Hal swallowed took a deep breath.

"Well, y'know how he used to test aircraft? There was an accident with one of the planes. It went down, he tried to get out, he failed. End of story.

"Except it isn't. I had been so excited about the test, I bunked off school to go watch. The engine malfunctioned while it was only about ten feet off the ground. When that went, so did everything else. It took out the control tower and half a wing before he was able to land it."

He paused, remembering the scene.

"I was close enough to see his face as he was getting out. I was so happy, so happy, that he was okay. Then the plane exploded, and he died right in front of my eyes."

Hal closed his eyes, his head bowed, before jumping slightly as a hand rest gently on his shoulder. Wally had tears in his eyes, looking at him in sympathy.

"I'm so sorry, dude. That's horrible."

Hal laughed sadly, blinking back slight tears.

"I always wondered if he went afraid. If he was scared to die. Everyone always said that he was a brave man, but even brave men get scared."

There was a moment of silence before Wally began to speak.

"I think...yeah, he probably was scared. Scared that he would never see his family again, scared that he'd never see you again. I think he was scared that you'd have to see him die. But that doesn't mean he wasn't brave. Bravery isn't the absence of fear, but the assessment that something is more important than it."

Hal lifted his head to stare at Wally, a small smile on his face.

"When did you get so wise?"

Wally lifted his chin, closing his eyes and putting on an affected look.

"I'll have you know I have always been this wise, I have simply hidden my wisdom so as not to blow thine mind."

Chuckling, Hal gently shoved Wally in the shoulder, causing the boy to scramble to stay upright.

"Pompous asshole."

"Head-in-the-clouds flyboy."

"Dumbass."

"Are you seriously limited to ass-related insults?"

"Fuck you."

"I'd rather you didn't, thanks."

They both stopped, stifling laughter. There was a companionable quiet for a minute or so before Hal spoke up again.

"Hey, Wally? Thanks."

Wally smiled at the older boy, climbing back off the bed and onto the mattress.

"No problem dude. Night."

"Night."

Hal lay back down and closed his eyes. To his relief, the nightmares stayed away for the rest of the night.


End file.
